1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggle type display device system worn by a user on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, goggle type display devices worn by a user on the head are gaining popularity. Those goggle type display devices, also called as HMDs (head mount displays), have lenses for magnifying an image to form its virtual image and a display devices, such as liquid crystal panels, arranged in a shorter distance than the focal distance of the lenses. A user observes a display on the liquid crystal panels through the lenses to have the magnified image. Thus, in spite of smallness of the devices, the user can enjoy a large screen display.
However, the user, observing the virtual image through the lenses, will have very sore eyes. If this eyestrain lasts while untreated, in the worst cases, user""s eyesight may be damaged even by a short time use, which is a problem with those display devices.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem and, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a goggle type display device system the use of which causes no harm to user""s health.
According to the present invention, there is provided a goggle type display device system comprising:
two liquid crystal display devices;
first video signals inputted from an external video signal supplying device;
two image capture elements for converting outside images into second video signals;
a sensor for converting vital information of a user into a vital information signal; and
a video signal control circuit for providing the two liquid crystal display devices with video signals, characterized in that the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the first video signals or the second video signals on the basis of an index obtained by numerically processing the vital information signal.
According to the present invention, there is provided a goggle type display device system comprising:
two liquid crystal display devices;
first video signals inputted from an external video signal supplying device;
two first image capture elements for converting outside images into second video signals;
two second image capture elements for converting images of user""s eyes into third video signals;
a sensor for converting vital information of a user into a vital information signal; and
a video signal control circuit for providing the two liquid crystal display devices with video signals, characterized in that
the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the first video signals or the second video signals on the basis of an index obtained by numerically processing the third video signals and the vital information signal.
According to the present invention, there is provided a goggle type display device system comprising:
two liquid crystal display devices;
first video signals inputted from an external video signal supplying device;
two image capture elements for converting outside images into second video signals;
a sensor for converting vital information of a user into a vital information signal; and
a video signal control circuit for providing the two liquid crystal display devices with video signals, characterized in that:
the video signal control circuit calculates the degree of fatigue of the user on the basis of a chaos attractor index obtained by numerically processing the vital information signal;
the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the first video signals when the degree of fatigue is equal to or less than a predetermined level; and
the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the second video signals when the degree of fatigue exceeds the predetermined level.
According to the present invention, there is provided a goggle type display device system comprising:
two liquid crystal display devices;
first video signals inputted from an external video signal supplying device;
two image capture elements for converting outside images into second video signals;
another pair of image capture elements for converting images of user""s eyes into third video signals;
a sensor for converting vital information of a user into a vital information signal; and
a video signal control circuit for providing the two liquid crystal display devices with video signals, characterized in that:
the video signal control circuit calculates the degree of fatigue of the user on the basis of a chaos attractor index obtained by numerically processing the third video signals and the vital information signal;
the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the first video signals when the degree of fatigue is equal to or less than a predetermined level; and
the video signal control circuit provides the two liquid crystal display devices with the second video signals when the degree of fatigue exceeds the predetermined level.
The first image capture elements may be CCD image capture elements or image sensors.
The second image capture elements may be CCD image capture elements or image sensors.
The vital information of a user may be pulse wave, blood pressure, body temperature or dilated degree of the pupils of the eyes.
The sensor may be a pulse wave sensor, a blood pressure sensor or a body temperature sensor.
The pulse wave sensor, the blood pressure sensor or the body temperature sensor may be arranged in headphones.
The image sensors may be formed integrally with the liquid crystal display devices.
The liquid crystal display devices may be reflection type liquid crystal display devices.
The liquid crystal display devices each have a back light that may use red LEDs, green LEDs and blue LEDs.
The liquid crystal display devices may be driven by a field sequential system.